noagendafandomcom-20200214-history
No Agenda 35: "Obama and Olbermann"
Summary Episode for Saturday June 14, 2008 Listen to this episode Show Notes From our promising pundits in their manors in England and northern California -- it's another No Agenda! Adam starts with the new EU Constitution, and, as predicted, Ireland rejects the EU's proposal. Adam has asked Parliamentarians about this but people can't even read and understand it. The public has no clue, is it a fascist European takeover? Adam has a great way to get through airport customs, and meets the Prime Minister. John wonders why some other countries don't resist this EU constitution. Off to Northern Michigan and a discussion about Keith Olbermann. To heck with sports, is he the number 1 Bush Basher? Yes! John says, "Obermann is obviously an Obama fan." Adam brings up the internet age, some quotes from 3 years ago and why is this stuff interpreted by a bunch of lazy journalists? John's best quote, "Obama is basically the Macintosh Of Politics." Har! Adam wonders why they get angry emails about Obama bashing. John pegs it with how Obama will react when the "real journalists and comics take him on and put his feet to the fire." Is this a setup with the Obama camp? The Dvorak Uncensored videos are here. This video should be what Adam had in mind: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqxmPjB0WSs John still claims McCain should take Hillary as his VP and shows why she didn't make it. We'll miss Tim Russert. What's this? Conspiracy theories abound. Adam doesn't like Marylin Monroe? John recounts some tales from his trips to Amsterdam. Whoa! Now, when I was in Croatia... Adam diverts the talk into the Middle East. John asks, "Why do we send troops into these places? We should just send assasins and cruise missiles. Why are we in bed with the Pakistanis?" Oh boy, Indian take out. Adam might have things right with the "follow the money" angle. The public is bamboozled by gasoline prices and the rolling blackouts, the greenies and the giant Enron scam. John brings up the next giant scam. Why was there no investigative reporting? Maybe we can sell some books!! Adam and John argue over Hillary's posibilites as McCain's VP nomination. Oh, Good Grief, not the sorority sisters. Nice way to run a campaign, total incompetence at every level. Adam gets a scoop and asks the president of Afghanistan, "How are you going to beat the Taliban?" The answer, "I don't think we can defeat them by 2010." Here we are pouring billions into this mess, and we can't get out by 2010? "The core Taliban is in Pakistan." Adam brings up even more conspiracy theories. John thinks we should go short on oil. You read it here first. McLellan's new book, "What Happened?" Adam and John's summary, "Nothing." We're off to legal land, Ireland and Gitmo. Will Adam spend 42 days in Gitmo? Maybe, but according to John, Adam is part of "the machine." John claims the public has become extremely passive. Now it's sports. John claims that the American sports machines will see a dramatic drop-off in fans in the next 10 - 20 years. Category:Shows